Losing Your Memory
by swancy
Summary: Regina wakes up to a new seemingly usual day with a fourty-eight hours long rift in her memory and alone. Her power is strong enough to attract the excerpts of her memories back but the chronology and scenes ending ahead of time could come up badly... Sign: Hunted. {SQ}
1. Chapter 1: Wide Awake

**Hello, so after a long time I'm back but more advanced and enriched with a better vocabulary ha. It's a kind of detective story a little and hopefully you'll be as confused as Regina taking the story right as I want you to... Thanks for the chance & let me know if I should continue or I'll take it down. Enjoy and Review ;) ~ Swancy**

_Chapter one: Wide Awake_

The darkness beneath her eyelids reced as she was slowly waking up. The increasing unpleasant light caused her opening eyes, blinking before getting used to it and focused. As if whole world lied on them. Her lips parted and she sharply sucked in a breath. An anguished pain shot through her head as she turned to check the time; the date. Actually now, somewhere between the pain, helplessness over her hurting body and blood taste extending on her tongue she realized that she remember nothing. Nothing even what day was and how much she was supposed to remember. Thoughts whirling like a maelstrom were passing the blank fragments of her memory.

She captured the clock not on the bedside table as usually but lying on a floor, completely shattered. Broken like the now empty vase representing her soul; filled with lust, power desire, anger and anything but vegeance before. Her fingers curled into a white incrustation and she dropped herself back down feeling every muscle utterly plucking. When her fingertips were leaving the touch with cotton fabric she felt a stickiness. Thus, she felt sticky all over her body.

She lifted herself into a sitting position over the unbearable pain, blanket slipping down her body, to find she was almost naked besides a white unbuttoned blouse, black lacy pants and... Her body froze on a place as well as her heart would have, if she had any, fingers got shivery, smell trapped in the familiar death bringing scent blood had. All over her lap, specks over her tights; smuged on a sheet, absorbed by a bottom of the blouse and caught in one of those pieces of memory which flashed before her eyes right as her fingers touched the hem.

_Regina, do it, the blonde whispers desperately holding her hip and breathing heavily, don't, has been saying her eyes. The brunette turns to face her, her own eyes filled with tears, mascara already blurred. The woman's white tank top becomes red as the blood from her wound is leaking through. Though, everything Regina is able to perceive is herself enraged. I, the blonde gasps not finishing, although, disappearing in the dark..._

"Emma!" she swallowed anxiously staring forward on a door of her closet where a red dress was bent over as the imagine took back off. Dress that didn't belong to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

_Chapter two: Lost and Found_

Books on a shelf, pencils in a mug, bed made up. Her son's bedroom was right as she remembered. Only one thing missing was Henry, himself. She closed the door slowly, pulled a left side of that creepy piece of clothes she's still wearing over the right and crossed arms on her chest. Sound of bare feet touching the marble echoed through the house devoured by silence as she went down the flashy stairs curled into hall.

A baleful feeling grew up with every side table turned upside down and every hit chair lying on a floor. She zigzagged between shards of a broken glass from showcases on the way to kitchen and nearly jumped out of her skin when a storm had thundered somewhere, as if right behind her back. She'd violently turned and a fireball lit up her palm, her eyes wide with a hint of purple flames. As soon as she calmed down she shook her hand in the air to extinguish it.

A variety of emotions were colliding in the weak but resistant body, the damaged puppet hung on last few strings but very firmly. Willing tears gathered in a corners of the chocolate eyes reflecting a deep psychical injury and loss. And an effort not to let them spill held her breath. She leaned against the door frame with all her weight to take a break and compel herself to exhale.

She passed the counter island making a trace with her fingertip through a poured red liquid. Her hand stopped right as it met the source - a lying bottle of Petite Sirah. At the same time, she found her sole in a puddle caused by the vine drops dripping down an edge of the counter on white stone tiltes...

_Poor kid! I can see the expression on his face, she bursts into laugh leading a way to the kitchen. She turns as she comes to the room shaking her head before her laugh alleviating and she keeps staring at the brunette just grinning. What? she hears herself asking hoarsely. Emma's smile is growing up again and she takes few steps toward her.._

_...I'm so sorry, my bad, she laughs again and a crimson shadow appears on her cheeks. An electric charge runs through her body leaving a vibration in each limb and ends up exploding between her legs as Emma's skin rubs hers while she is grabbing a rag Regina pulled out of a drawer..._

She looked down again at her foot wetted by the red pool of vine, which her friend was about to clean up but for some reason never did.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted

**Thank you very much for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm so happy you liked it. It's a really fun to write and this is a big motivation for me.**

**This chappie is little bit comprehensive than usual because I didn't want to separate it. And it's probably the biggest footing for your detective senses for a long time. ;)**

_Chapter_ _three_: _Unwanted_

Her instincts of perfectionism were wailing and flickering inside her quite like a siren of police car refering to people to retreat or get out of the way to the hilt. Her eyes darted over the mess around as she'd stood in a living room wearing black tight jeans, black satin tank top and blue plain shirt she put on after having a shower. She'd felt like a Bathory as she watched the bloody floods flowing down her body, creating a whirlpool near by her feet and disappearing in a shower drainage but now her mind was cleaned accurate to think through the next steps at least.

Her brain suffered from the confusion and ignorance. Though, she grabbed her coat, phone and kicked herself out of the house. She tapped out the first number in her speed dial and set the phone between her tilted head and right shoulder, her hands free to put the black polished pumps on rightly. Not once Emma told her that she's been wearing too much black and now it conjured up a smile on her face. She straightened and silenced the endless ringing. She had expected that. And if she wasn't far enough, she could hear the reciever's ringing phone lying on a grass near by her wicket.

Sky was grey, getting darker with a distance. Cold wind was caressing her cheeks as she was walking through deserted streets of her town still not sure where to go. The frost forced her to hide her hands in pockets and suddenly, she felt a little paper that had pressed into her palm. Fingers ironed the crumpled piece as she had pulled it out to take a look. It was a bus ticket, _Boston's public transportation system._

_She stops in the middle of a place for strollers or wheelchairs and reaches a yellow metal rod above her head to hold. Her blonde friend joins her immediately as a driver steps on the gas. Henry's asking when we'll arrive, she looks up from the display of her phone waiting for any Regina's reaction. After a long pause of staring at each other she shrugs. Fine, she grunts, looking for a balance in order not to need to hold and text back. Regina's hand automatically goes around her waist like a protection from falling as the bus violently drives the roundabout._

She rumpled it again and lifted up to her chest before dropping into the pocket again. Her stare ticked around. No one was out there. It was like the calm before the storm, which already struck that morning once. She glanced up to a window of one of those houses she was passing and caught a someone's silhouette before the curtain instantly hide him. As if everyone knew she was coming. She felt like a monster. What had she done? Why were people showing their backs to her again? The well-known solitude ran through her body. She'd been alone her entire life after all. She felt like that even with Henry, who'd seen merely the evil in her. People were trying to rescue her in their desperately need to help. May to feel useful or somehow compensate their tainted innocence. Regina found that selfish. They had been doing steps forward for her because they wanted her to move on, stop doing what she usually did - hurting, and because they were too scared of her; of her capability as well. Emma was different. She was the only one who had been pushing her, never leaving her behind. She had her back for case she would reversed to run away, go astray as she was used to do.

She took a deep breath, pressed a handle and walked in with the sound of bell hung above the door.

"Belle, did you -" An older man appeared in a door on the other side. "Regina," he voiced shocked. This situation was about to come but in so many ways it could've, it came in the less prepared for him - she came on her own. That meant things weren't going right and he hadn't much time to figure out what exactly and fix it before she loses herself; before _he_ loses her.

"I need your help, Gold." She came closer and leaned above the counter. He raised his index finger. "I remember that."

"Where is Henry?" She asked at the first place ignoring his inept comment.

"I suppose he's been spending the last few days with his grandparents," he responded but it sounded more like a question. She breathed out in relief and looked down on her fingers playing nervously and then back up. _She has to find him as soon as posibble._ "Something happened and I have no idea what. I can't remember for some reasons," she said almost whispering.

"Then what makes you think something had to happen?" He sing-songed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gold, stop deceiving me!" She exploded like a bolt from the blue. "It's forgetting spell and you have a hand in it," she snapped aiming straight to the point, her voice shaking a little bit and reaching an octave higher. There wasn't any other explanation and even she hadn't any experiences with the affects she knew how this spell worked.

_What else she knows? If she remembers what she was planning, it will ruin everything and pretty hurt someone. _He was slowly falling into panic when the bell rang again.

"Rumple, she's -" Belle didn't finish her sentence as she captured Regina, who just turned to her. "Here," she added whispering as the dark eyes pierced her through. Her stare was calculated evil. Leroyi stood next to her and grabbed Belle's arm to get her out as he felt the dangerous voltage between them and saw the scared expression on Gold's face. Though, she shook his hand and stayed right where she'd stood. Leroyi shrugged and simply left. He hadn't to be pessimist to know how this was supposed to end than with her death. And his life was too worth to be witness later or satisfy the evil queen's anger during the fight. Three pairs of eyes were darting over the small after an old age smelling room for a long time until Regina opened her mouth again.

"Can anyone tell me what's happening? Why is everyone acting like I am the beast here?" She turned to Rumple again. "And why is your girlfriend stalking me?" she shouted and threw her hand in Belle's direction as she got what that girl had said before. None of them answered, keeping their eyes locked as if they were waiting for any enlightenment from each other.

"Reminds me, where is Emma?" she asked calmly suppresing a scream. They both dropped their jaw in disbelief.

"Emma?" Belle gasped for an air.

"Yes, the blonde sheriff, you know." she barked at her.

"How is that possible? Rumple?" She glanced at him trying to find any sign on his face saying 'It's okay, Belle, we're safe. I've taken her power right as you wanted me to do just did not tell you.' Unfortunately there was nothing but fear.

"I..., I don't know," he sighed. Regina faced him again for a change like she was watching tennis. With every word they had said she drowned few inches deeper losing the glittering light of sun on the water surface.

"The spell isn't working. Do it again!" Belle cried out. That woman had ruined her life and there wasn't anyone she was afraid of like that and she doubted about her Rumple being the most powerful in the last time. She felt like her heart hadn't been beating since she saw the treacherous, superficially appealing and insensitive creature. Her alleged determination to do everything to sate her lust just didn't allow anyone to move at all.

"That's not so easy and it hasn't to work as well," he shook his head and looked at the brunette in front of him. He always knew that listening to her was the right way but this time she didn't understand.

"You're not gonna do that any way!" Regina butted in, quite quickly orientated in what they were trying to and as long as she didn't know why, no one was going to even touch her.

"There's no time for "what if", try it!" Belle screamed almost hysterically as it tore mayor's ears. Although, she didn't wait long and within second she grabbed Belle, pulled her in front of her and put a knife which had appeared in her hand on her soft skin from behind. "Yea, Rumple. Try it." she smiled wickedly and her eyes widened. "If you don't tell me what I want, I swear I'll slit her throat."

"What about this," he narrowed his eyes and caught the desperation in Belle's ocean. "If you don't let her go, you'll never see Emma again."

She gulped and pressed the knife even harder against the woman's neck as the name echoed through her ears like a steel train crossing over a wooden bridge, unsure if a word even existed for what she felt in that moment. Her armed hand slipped down, she pushed Belle away and disappeared in a purple smoke dropping the knife on a floor.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Run

_Chapter four: On the Run_

_I'm not that person anymore, she speaks slowly for him to understand how serious she means it. And you're unhappy. What a surprise, is his response while the last two words stay kept in his mind. She knows it but something inside her screams that it's not like he's saying and she wishes she could read between the lines. As long as others are happy, I'm not about to use magic again!_

_For the sheriff? Oh, come on, Regina! Magic's like a drug and you are not able to love, though. You don't even have your heart. And to be honest, I don't find her so much trustworthy as you do._

_Because you don't know her! She unleashes the anger she holds since his creepy voice has spoken to her._

_...And do you?_

It was like minutes until she was back in the reality again. The fume had already distracted around. Her lungs sucked in a fresh air. Now, the place seemed much more familiar than ever; important. She came closer and sat on stairs of her vault to catch her breath and absorbed what just happened.

The question he'd asked in the end of the flashback blocked her mind. It was true. Emma knew almost everything about her; her past- the cruel and empty life she'd got used to live as the Evil Queen in enchanted forest with her beloved step-daughter, although, everything Regina knew about Emma was that she was an orphan. Clearly, she didn't know her... but did it depend on their trust? Regina found that issue somehow solved as she was sitting there and thinking it through. If she just could break the damn spell, find Emma and straighten that big misunderstanding out. Her body began to shake as some random thoughts had been whirling throughout her head. What if she hurted Emma after all?

Coolnes from the ground penetrated through her jeans, sucking the warmth out of her. She jumped up and walked into her haven. Her heels were clicking against the stone as she went down the stairs. She opened a big wooden treasure lying at the corner on the floor and pulled out a small as well wooden but darker box decorated with symbols. As soon as she picked it up, the weight of her heart case brought darkness before her eyes as she suddenly felt dizzy. She vigorously threw her hand up in the air and the case flew across the room before hitting a wall and ending up on floor opened. Empty. Someone had her heart. Someone had her completely wrapped around his little finger.

She left her refuge. It was the first place to looking for her in. Because whatever she had done, they didn't want her walking around. She was supposed to forget or for now, be shackled. Paranoia caused her walking faster and turning her head over shoulder to check if no one's following her when she unexpectedly shrank somebody. Her hands instantly caught his arms before falling. "Henry!"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He looked up on her surprised. "Everyone's looking for you. They say you remember." Stepping back slowly, he pressed his pocket to assure his phone was right where it was supposed to be.

"Henry?" Despair and immense pain had reflected in her eyes. Her hands fell down as he was backing. She felt her throat tightening but the words she cried out was distinct. "I'm not going to hurt you!" The one out of everyone who could have help her now, her son seemed in resignation. She always kept a kind of admiration about his ability for second chances but hell knew what they had selled to him. Truth was she would've rather died than losing him; losing the faith he put in her. "Please trust me."

He ducked his head and his eyes were glittering more than ever. He wanted to, but they'd warned him, they kept saying it was too late for her and that she was giving him just a false hope to satisfy the soul of an idealistic child. He was trying to dismiss them, though. Fairytales exist since people had started to dream. Sometimes we take them and edit them for our own needs. How many times the Evil Queen died in stories for naughty children and how many times she stayed alive for those whose regret wouldn't allow them to sleep? In his version she just turned into good and lived happily ever after... or eventually not. However, there was still a chance as long as he had been treating her heart. "Is that true?"

"True what?" Another storm thundered. Small quite warm drops started to drip from the giant clouds wearing all shades of grey.

"You wanted to kill Emma." His voice cracked and the tears he held had broken at his lids slipping down his cheeks. His pocket vibrated before it became into ringing. He wished it was her but she hadn't given to know since he was told what happened and one look sent his hope down faster than sunlight touches the ground during sunrise. _Mary Margaret._

"Where is she?" Regina fought with her own tears. The need to hug him had been growing as she watched him breaking. He would've swerved, and that was the last thing she'd need to make a life decision, literally.

"Safe. I need to go." His lips created a thin line and he wiped the last tear clung on the edge of his trembling chin before showing his back to her and running away.


	5. Chapter 5: Barricades

**Thank you for favs/follows. I really, really appreciate it. Don't worry if you think you've missed something. You're gonna find answer in next chapter, which will be mainly about Henry aka Sherlock and Emma. Review your opinion, pleeease ;) ~ Swancy**

_Chapter five: Barricades_

"Dismissed." Mary Margaret threw her cell phone on a stone surface, heart clenched and the leash holding her from emotional explosion was plucking under scrupulosity and fear.

"He's probably on a way," David grabbed her arm gently. She turned and looked up into his hazel eyes, where something comforting was hidden. But there was a little of it as his fear and angst had been displacing it fractionally.

"I really thought she has changed," Snow's voice split the silence again. They all were at Granny's on some kind of war meeting.

"If I get it," Leroy followed her note to avoid these deep thoughts that Charmings were masters with. "You say that she came to your shop for a help to recall just last two days, she does remember Miss Swan and attacked Belle?" The Beauty sitting on a barchair nodded and turned to Rumple standing next to her, leaned against his stick.

"We need a new plan or soon we'll be regretting that we didn't lock her up from the start." Granny voiced from behind the bar and put clean dishes into cabinet.

"We should've taken her magic when we could." Belle sighed as it was like crack fingers, and placed her hand on Rumple's top of knee as he sat next to her. He shook his head over her dullness and to show his firm decision not to do that.

"What about-"

"David, you got your chance!" His wife cut him nervously, still hypnotizing her phone.

"Not my fault it failed. In addition, you all agreed it was the best idea." He vindicated himself.

"Because it was the only one we had." Actually, there was plenty of ideas but none of them was feasible or safe. She knew that she exaggered it but something held her from feeling sorry. Another long moment of silence swallowed the room. All of them stared at the ground pretending they were looking for some result of this meeting in corners of their minds. Anyway, everything they really had in was dark haired woman with anything but evil in her demonic eyes.

"Let's catch her at the first place and then figure out what to do. Maybe if she recall she'll be able to tell us what happened between them, why she wanted to hurt her." Archie said carefully. Regina had been seeing him for a month, learning to control the evil inside her and he doubted a little, notwithstanding he didn't know over what exactly. All eyes were fixedly looking at him now, accompanied by occasional nod. Even the one's who knew much more than anyone could imagine...

_Regina, there's something I need to tell you, she interups her, not even knows what she was talking about and why she laughs. Her face gets serious as she sees the blonde's strange expression. What's happening? She asks and tries to smile. Emma's eyes fill with tears and she reaches over the table to grab her hand. There are too many ways to choose but every of them is too painful so she decides to go straigh. I'm leaving, she whispers. What? Regina gasped for air and withdraws her hand out of Emma's. Why? The blonde is avoiding to look at her. I...really care for you Regina and I do have a kind of feelings for you but this is not life I want. All these magic and fairytale things are beyond me. It's something I don't want to be part of.. I mean it's not anything ba-, she starts to iron it as she glances up on the brunette._

_So you're leaving me? Emma looks down again not saying anything. She hasn't to._

_And what about Henry? She continues feeling her own tears. The only one who always holds her when she hangs from the cliff down now loosens their grip and she feels like she is slipping out. So unexpectedly. After those weeks they spent together, getting to know each other, almost breathing for each other, after that endless nights like the yesterday's was one of. She really thought she was loved once again._

_He doesn't know yet but I... He doesn't belong to here either..._

"Henry won't like that." Snow opposed as Rumple came up with his plan. They needed bait and this was the best they had.

"He's the only option. She still trusts him and just like that we can get her. He is a smart boy and I'm sure he gets how dangerous his mother can be for us, for anyone." Door opened and Henry walked in. The nervousness and despair devoured him immediately.

"Where have you been?" Mary Margaret grabbed his arm violently and frowned.

"Almost here. It saves money." He smiled guilty and David tousled his hair. She let him and frowned on her husband instead. He ignored her and clasped hands on Henry's chest as the boy leaned his back against David's legs. Henry decided not to tell them and just listen. As right detective, because he felt like that since they came up with the letter, actually, with that all. Something stank there...

"I thought about somethig else..." She said eventually to previous topic and glanced behind the bar. "Red?"

* * *

Sun was tickling her nose through uncertained window. Waterdrops flowed down the glass absorbing into a wooden frame. Another thing to hate about this small messy flat - the wetness causing also her hair curling, which was the second annoying thing - to find a functional socket for a hair straightener. She frowned narrowing her eyes until the light was reduced to a level she was able to tolerate. How the hell did she get here? She must have arrived earlier and probably visited some local bars. It had been happening more often since she moved here after all. But, did it mean she had the job? Her migraine wasn't that bad so she could guess she'd made it.

Sky was quite blue with few snow white clouds here and there. Thick air and urban noise. These characterictic things described every home she used to live in temporarily after leaving the system. Right as this one in a center of Boston.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Your Words

_Chapter six: Not Your Words_

Her back rested on a cold metal rod holding board 'Leaving Storybrooke'. Legs were composed under her bottom and tears on her cheeks dried. She sat on wet loam, not moving, not thinking, not doing anything at all. She couldn't leave and it was a question of time when they find her.

* * *

Ruby reached to turn a tag 'opened' outwards as others were resorting out to work. "Please, be careful," said a soft voice next to her and someone took her arm before she straigtened slowly. She smiled back at Snow and nodded.

"Henry, come on! David's gonna take us to school," she shouted over shoulder.

"Minute," was his response and he stopped as he was passing Archie, whose nose was buried in a newspaper and hot steaming coffee placed right in front of him blurred his glasses. He had to lay it down and noticed the boy. "Henry," he said excitedly, maybe more than it was needed. Henry leaned to him, his face concentrated and whispered: "I'll come after school."

Henry ran through park, bag repeatedly hitting his back as his body was hopping. He jumped over a small bush and appeared in front of a majestic house on the end of the street. Their home. His bag slipped out of his shoulder and he went up the stairs to his bedroom. Third drawer, false bottom, key. He grabbed it and bent down to reach a small box from under the bed. He took the letter in it and sat on the bed, kicking it opened back. His hands straigtened above his head as he lied down, reading it one more time to get some confidence.

_{Dear Henry,_

_I'm so sorry it had to happen like that. There wasn't another choice and we probably won't see each other for a while. I don't want to drag you into this just want you to know that it wasn't your fault. I blindly believed her and I really wish nothing from it happened. I don't know how will things going on now but can't stay. Hope you understand and won't do anything silly. _

_Stay strong, kid. Love you. Mom}_

Dr. Hopper opened almost right before Henry had even knocked as if he was waiting behind the door. "Come in." he smiled and waved his hand inside. "So what's the matter?"

"It's my mom," the boy answered and plopped himself on a couch.

"Oh, I get it. Do you want some tea?" Archie smiled again to hide his worries. He expected Henry coming because of that. It was't easy for anyone especially for him as _her_ ten-year-old son.

"There's no time for tea! He shouted and jumped up. "You don't understand. Something's not right and I know you feel it. You've been helping my mom for over three weeks, listening to her. You know she wouldn't be able to do that." Henry split out.

"Henry, people sometimes aren't who we see they-"

"And Emma. She's the savior who never runs away, she's here to protect us. She'd never leave!" He cut Archie like he didn't even notice that had spoken to him.

"Henry, Henry, Henry." Dr. Hopper gesturing to quiet him and make a space for himself to speak "I know you're confused and full of emotions. No one could know that, it's a shock for all of us."

"Here." Henry pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"What is it?" Archie frowned as he took it and decomposed carefully.

"It's a letter from Emma. Mary Margaret gave it to me. Read." A sign of hope flashed in his eyes. Jiminy sat on the couch and leaned forward his head to take a look at close quarters without glasses. Henry joined him after a while and leaned down to a level of the paper to found him still reading. "See?"

"See what?" Archie finished the last sentence and then looked at him.

"So at first, we promised not to lie to each other and tell everything." Henry raised his thumb up and wrapped it with an index finger of the other hand, pressing it back as he began to count. But before he could continue, Archie butted in. "Henry, no one knows what happened between them. You know, both your moms had been building a kind of relationship recently."

"They're lesbians." the boy nodded like it was something usual, which was those days but what could a small boy like that know?

"Indeed." Dr. Hopper said a little sheepishly. "But what I wanted to say was that things like that are normal. People find what they don't like about the other little by little and sometimes, they just have to talk it out.

"Second, she would never sign like 'mom'." Henry smiled triumphantly and raised his pointfinger still not listening to Archie who tried so hard to get his attention, get the boy calm and comfort. But it was just like he wasn't even there.

"These evidences are unsubstantiated and with unverified evidences you can't... what do you want to prove with that, actually?" Archie, himself, was thinking about it once so those words just came up on their own. He wasn't proud about using them in Henry's presence and incite his sensless investigation, especially when he saw the spark in his eyes saying 'I like how you think'.

"That the letter is false and the allegation against my mom as well!" He whined desperately, tearing it out of his hand. "We need to find her first and I'm going to do it with or without you." Then he took his bag up a floor and turned at the door for the last time to found Archie nodding.


End file.
